


We Felt Love

by twiniitowers



Category: Damien (TV), The Omen (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drama, F/M, Family, Intimacy, Love, Satanism, The Satanic Holy War (My fictional creation)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiniitowers/pseuds/twiniitowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien Thorn is mysteriously missing following the start of the Satanic Holy War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preamble

**_This really gets to the point where the only credit I need to keep is David Seltzer for the creation of Damien Thorn. This is a Hollywood version of a Hollywood story and not meant to be an accurate description of anyone's religious doctrines or beliefs. This was written just for fun. Follows the history of my main Omen stories on the other website. _ **

 

_**We Felt Love** _

The Satanic Holy War Memo

As the United States is the first civilized country to lose its democratic rule, President Damien Thorn stuns and horrifies the nation that he is the Antichrist, causing riots and panic in the streets.

 

First Action: We will destroy all of your holy buildings.

-        Followers of the Antichrist ordered to kill all who disobey. (Regardless of age or gender).

-        People who pledge allegiance to Satan will be in work camps to test loyalty and be servants.

-        Certain people including The President’s family will be sheltered at undisclosed Safe Harbor locations.

 

Second Action: The mystery births revealed to be children of Damien Thorn, those who survived and made it to eighteen, have their 666 marking, and will go to war for their father and Satan.

Ambassador Colin Anderson and his wife Susan were decapitated, by their adoptive son at his eighteenth birthday party. It can be revealed that this man was the mysterious Virgin Birth baby from eighteen years ago. His name used to be Stephen Anderson. He is the reincarnation of demon: Qemuel, the only demon to have fought God. He is gathering fellow soldiers for the Satantic Holy War, including President Thorn’s sons Abigor and Ronove, who house the spirts of their respective names. They were born from the President’s relationship with his daughter, Ravender Thorn.

There is also a third son from this union named Sorath, but he is only three-years-old and with his mother at Safe Harbor.

 There is only one newspaper and one tv station for the populace, which will give daily updates on the Satanic Holy War. There is also one Internet website for the same purpose.

 The weak will be put to work as useful servants and manipulated to serve.

 Third Action: People caught praying to entities other than Satan, the Antichrist, or his children will be put to death.

 Video: Watch President Thorn burn the US Constitution and Declaration of Independence as he declares that he is in the Antichrist. 

 Fourth Action: Burn all flags. As there will only be one Satan Republic flag for the whole world, not obeying this rule in punishable by death.

 The .0000001 percent at Safe Harbor will enjoy their freedoms as normal until the Satantic New World is created.

 Fifth Action: All places will be renamed accordingly.

-        Satantic States or Satanic Republic (divided into regions).

 

Update: Air space is restricted, no one can fly any aircraft unless on an approved list.

Sixth Action: Fighting the Arc Angels. Once Metatron, Ariel, Chamuel Uriel, Gabriel, Raphael, Sandalphon, Azrael, Jophiel, Haniel, Raziel, Raguel, Jeremiel, Zadkiel, and Michael are defeated then victory will be at hand.

END MEMO

 

* * *

 

 

**_Ravender Thorn's prayer to Satan:_ **

**_Dearest Grandfather,_ **

**_As I send Ronove to join the front lines, I will no longer have any adult company. It is difficult to believe that during a brief time of my life, you treated me like the most important female in the world, now not even you, will tell me where my father is._ **

**_Damien mysteriously left before this holy war started two months ago without a word to any of us. I can't even talk to him in my mind. If he can hear me he doesn't let on. You can hear me, but you don't talk to me about his whereabouts. I know he's not dead, so I ask again, please, Satan, tell me where my father is. It's hard to believe he is not relishing in this destruction to get rid of all the churches, synagogues, and mosques._ **

**_This is the plan that he set in motion all those years ago. It is why I am President in name only as the whole world will be under your glorious rule making leaders obsolete._ **

**_Under the guidance of Qemuel, I know that Ronove and Abigor are safe. I’m just grateful to have my three-year-old Sorath with me while we are staying in Safe Harbor._ **

**_After all is said in done in your name, please send all of my men back to me safely._ **

_P **raying for eternal darkness,**_

_**Ravender Thorn** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Hole in the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes home.

**Chapter 2**

**Hole in the Heart**

**Safe Harbor**

It hit the woman like the proverbial ton of bricks twice a day. In the morning when she opened up her eyes and in the evening when she tried to close them. Days, weeks, months -- the concept of time did not seem to matter anymore as long as the Satanic Holy War was in full force. She was supposed to live her life as if her father wasn't missing and her two oldest sons weren't at war. If it wasn't for her three-year-old at home with her she would be all alone. 

Ravender Thorn never wanted her youngest Sorath to know how depressed she was. One the one hand, she was grateful, that everyone in the populace who clutched to their ideas of their God and Christ were getting exactly what they deserved.  On the other hand, she just wished her sons didn't have to go to battle for the cause.

Damien's mysterious disappearance made no sense to her. He would be loving all of this destruction and chaos in his father's name.

She was in the kitchen and grabbed a green box that contained colorful cereal circles. She supposed that would be a nice treat her for her baby. What if this war went on for decades and he had to leave her too?  Ravender hoped that she would be long dead by then.

"Mommy!"

She turned around and was surprised that she even knew how to still laugh. Sorath tried to dress himself and had his favorite yellow t-shirt with a big green alligator on backwards.

"You did this all by yourself. Not bad, let's fix your alligator so he's in the front, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."   He looked just like Damien when he was little.

Ravender bent down to fix her son's t-shirt. "Sit down in your chair and I'll make you breakfast. Do you want toast with your cereal?"

"Not today." He replied as if he were older than three.

Ravender kept on her brave face when all she wanted to do was cry. Where in the fuck was her father? How could he leave her without saying goodbye? It left a hole in heart which she felt equaled the weight of her whole body.

Once her son finished breakfast she would walk him to the private pre-school so she could interact with the small number of children that were there. Some were Damien's from other women and some were the children of people who were part of her father's upper echelon.  She just wanted to go back to the United States and live her life. Their lives should not have been interrupted. Ravender tried to drink her tea as her son ate his cereal, she thought she sounded just like her stubborn self, when she was thirteen-years-old and didn't realize her father was the Antichrist. She couldn't help it. 

It was grandfather's war. It wasn't hers. She felt like she was just caught in the middle of it. Her sons could die out there. They were all aware of the risks. She wanted to talk to her father in the worst way. She also missed those nights when she was his lover and how he didn't seem to mind to cuddle with her afterwards.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Sorath put his spoon in the now empty bowl.

She held his tiny hand in hers. "Yes, Sweetie. If you are done, go wash up, and put your shoes on. I'll walk you to school."

Sorath started to go towards the bathroom and then he turned around. "Mommy, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Where is father?"

She didn't want to lie to the child, but then again, she didn't want to scare him either. Damn this whole situation.

"I don't know, Sorath, but our father is strong and intelligent, and there has to be a reason why we aren't meant to know. I know you miss him. I miss him as well."

He ran into his mother's arms for a hug.

They both needed it.

* * *

 

**One Hour Later**

Damn. The agency was supposed to send a housekeeper but if doing menial chores would help Ravender keep her mind off everything then she was willing to mop the floor. However this was not a distraction and her thoughts remained at the forefront.

She heard a noise coming from the living room.

Could it be Damien? Was her father back?

Ravender put the mop back in the blue plastic bucket and propped it against the wall so it wouldn't tip over.

When she got to the living room, her eyes welled up with grateful tears and she put her hands up to her mouth.

"Hello, mother."

It was her fair-haired, blue eyed son Ronove with his slight scarred face. He was six feet tall with long blond hair he brought her close to his body for a warm embrace.

"Oh. I'm so happy to see you. I have missed you dearly."  He was all sweaty, but she did not care.

"I missed you too, mother, so much." He kissed her full on the lips.

He was the most tender in contrast to his oldest brother, Abigor. 

Ronove picked up his mother in his arms. 

Ravender nibbled on his neck. This was the distraction that she needed although both her adult sons would never be that.

"I love you."

He stated softly.

"I love you, too, son, very much."

She cried joyous tears as he led her to her bedroom. One of her boys was finally home, but for how long?

_**Author's Note: Click the link below:** _

_**[Information on the demon Ronove can be found here](http://www.gods-and-monsters.com/ronove.html) ** _

 

 

 

 


	3. Come Softly in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A son loves his mother.

**Chapter 3**

**Come Softly in Me**

**Safe Harbor**

She decided that it had to be a dream. 

Ravender Thorn ran her fingers through her son's long blond tresses while they kissed each other as if they were long lost lovers. She peeled his black t-shirt off and her fingers across his scorched back. There were two small slots below his shoulders, to the naked eye they resembled open wounds, but in reality they were his hidden wings. 

When Ravender saw this property with her father she had no idea that this was going to be a place where she would have to be in hiding with her youngest son, she just assumed Damien was adding to his ever expanding financial portfolio. She absolutely was enchanted with the bedroom she claimed as hers. There were windows all around and you didn't have to get out of bed to see the beach. She was thankful that she had the blinds drawn and the door that led out to water was locked.

Her room was done in a nautical theme, her bed linens were navy and cornflower blue. There were lighthouse and anchor motifs in the little details from the bookcases to the bed frame that was made from rich mahogany wood.

Ronove put his mother gently on the bed while he felt her pull his pants off. 

Ravender thought she could be at her most true self when she was with her second born, with Damien, he was always in charge, even if he wasn't her father, he would still be the Antichrist and that would be a full house in a game of poker. Abigor, her oldest son, all 6'10" and 250 pounds of him, he was dominate like his father. It was no accident that he worked closely with Qemuel on the battlelines. It was her middle son that seemed to care about her wants and needs. 

There were tears in Ravender's eyes while her son unbuttoned her shirt. He didn't just tear it off like her father and first born would have. Her back arched as she instinctively put her hands behind her to head to hold on to the bed. 

He kissed each breast, the same breasts that he used to garner nourishment from when he was little.  She was always such a pretty mother. He always had fantasies of fucking her that started when he was thirteen-years-old, but he never told a soul, he knew even earlier that they plus his brother all shared Damien as a father. It sickened him at first, then it delighted him. It was like living in a house of mystical secrets. He knew his mother liked foreplay and truth be told so did he.

Her brain started to swirl and she couldn't stop feeling the joy of someone she loved with all of heart being with her mixed with this infinite sadness and more tears flowed, but not enough to disturb the young man.

The same man who could create a field of fire and send people to their deaths as they refused to leave their churches was the same being who just wanted to show his mother how much she meant to him.

Ravender moaned softly despite her tears. Why did everything have to change? Satan wanted the destruction and chaos and for the world to belong to them, but why did it all have to come at such a hefty price? She felt her Ronove's tongue go around the circumference of each breast. Kissing and licking until he got down to her navel. She continued to cry not because she didn't want to be with him, but because she was allowing herself to feel pleasure when her father, the fucking Antichrist was missing.

It was only when Ronove gratified his mother orally that he noticed that she wasn't on the same page. She was allowing him to pleasure her, but she wasn't enjoying it, not like she normally would.

"Mama," Ronove rested his head on his mother's stomach, "What's wrong? Do you want me to stop?" Ever so caring.

That's when Ravender's mind threw her back in to the stark reality.

She pet her son's drenched golden locks and her voice broke as she spoke, "Son, I should have told you as soon as you came home. But once again, I am reminded on just how selfish I am..."

"What is it?" The look of worry and concern was present in his light blue eyes.

"Your father is missing..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Message in a Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Ravender Thorn wants to know is the whereabouts of her father during the Satanic Holy War.

**Chapter 4**

**Message in a Bottle**

**Safe Harbor**

 

Ronove Thorn grabbed a box of tissues from the happy pink floral box that his mother kept on her end table and wiped his mother's tears away. He could not imagine his mother's burdens. She was alone raising his three-year-old brother as he and his oldest sibling were soldiers in the Satantic Holy War. She didn't have any friends and that was a topic that he knew was too painful for his mother to discuss.

"I'm so sorry, my beautiful son," Ravender wiped her eyes, "This is your time home and you shouldn't be worrying about me. We all know your father can come and go as he pleases, but I haven't heard from him in two months, at all. He doesn't even talk to me telepathically. " 

She appreciated her sons tending to her. 

"Mother, I wouldn't worry, Damien knows how to take care of himself. I don't sense that he is in any danger. I don't think there is cause for alarm. Do you want me to send a text to the Command Center so we can reach Abigor?"

"No, deary. He, like you, when you are _out there_ , have an important battle to do."

Civilization as most of the world knew it was coming to an end and it was going to time for the whole Earth to be under Satanic rule. Ravender knew there really was no room for her anguish.

Ronove put his arms around his mother and kissed her on the lips. She was about to go in deeper, when her body jerked upward. 

"Shit...your little brother. I have to pick up Sorath from pre-school." The numbers on the clock were betraying her and she knew she had to get a move on.

"You relax, Mama. I'll pick him up." Maybe he would utilize his wings and give the kids a treat. 

Ravender squeezed Ronove's hand tight. "I love you."

"I love you too." He was so perfect in his naked form. She smiled as he got out of bed and covered her with blue blanket. Ravender must have been more exhausted than she realized because as soon as she turned on her side, she fell asleep.

* * *

 

**Ravender's Dream**

The dark-haired beauty sat on a large rock overlooking a stormy sea. The water was choppy and the wind was blowing her hair into her face. She put her hand to her cheeks and realized that she had been crying.

All she wanted was to be taken in his strong arms, to have him lavish her with kisses, grateful for her ever dying loyalty.

There were no birds or any other signs of life around her. The only thing she had to keep herself grounded was her thoughts and her voice. She could try to send yet another telepathic message to her father, but why? It would only go unanswered. She never even knew if he was receiving those thoughts of concern for his welfare.

Ravender Thorn decided to use her mouth.

"Dear Satan, just where is your son? Where is the Antichrist Damien Thorn?  You don't understand, you may need him, but I just may in fact, need him a little bit more than you do. Where is he? I don't think he's dead, because I don't feel that emptiness that would indicate that. I feel a different kind of void. The kind of a hollowness of not knowing a being's whereabouts. Is he safe? Did someone discover a weakness in my father and he is being held against his will unable to break free? Is he somehow doing a physical battle like my Ronove and Abigor are? As many of your children are? I miss my father so much. What I wouldn't give to hear him yell at me for something petty like he used to do when I was a teenager, even after I knew he was the Chosen One. Please dearest, Satan, my beautiful grandfather, who took a human form, in what seems like a million years ago, to make certain that I was on the right path, and to make sure Damien and I would procreate. If I must beg of you, I will, please, send Damien back home to those of us who love him. And if for some unexplainable reason that you cannot, please let me know, so I can tell my children, that he's all right. Ave Satani, your loving granddaughter, Ravender Thorn." 

She was surprised she got through her whole heartfelt speech without breaking, but as soon as she was finished. She felt the flow of tears once more. Would her voice be heard? She needed answers before she went fully insane.  Ravender put her hands over her face and sobbed, her heart breaking again, in more pieces that she felt would never be put together again. It was only when she felt something touch her foot that she looked up. 

There was a bottle at her feet with a scroll inside.

She picked pulled out the cork in one fast motion and used her finger to get the paper out.

_**Dearest Ravender,** _

_**I am all right.** _

_**I Love You,** _

_**Your Father** _

Ravender let a single tear fall down her face as she clutched the parchment paper to her chest. 

* * *

"Father, I'm so glad that you are all right," Ravender opened up her eyes as she clutched her pillows tight, "I love you too and I cannot wait to see you again." She sighed like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she fell into another slumber and this time the storm was gone and she could hear the sound of seagulls in the distance as the sun radiated above the blue sea. 

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thanks to JoanMilton who suggested a dream sequence.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. The Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien's back.

**Safe Harbor**

**A few months later**

Ravender stood by the washing machine as she waited for the cycle to finish. She had to do some minor chores to keep herself from her mind breaking. Her three-year-old son Sorath was drawing at the kitchen table, she turned around to look at his sweet face. He really did look like his father. She hoped this war would be done before he turned sixteen. She cleared her throat, he didn't even turn to face her. He just kept coloring his drawing of him and his older brothers Abigor and Ronove taking him fishing, on a yacht of course, and with her and Damien at the top of the boat with smiles on their hastily drawn faces.

"Sorath, honey, would you like to have your snack now?" It was twenty minutes before the cycle ended, she needed something to do. 

"Yes, mommy." He put down his crayon. "I miss daddy and my brothers."

Ravender walked over to her son, "I know, baby. I miss them a great deal as well." She gave him a hug.

It was Saturday. She had to stop the self-pity train, but it so difficult. Because she was a mother, after all, and while the Satanic Holy War was very important, she wished her sons didn't have to fight in it. Yet, she knew that to be a stupid thought. -- or better yet an inaccurate one. 

"You know what, son? I have an idea. I'll change into something other than these designer PJ's and after I put the laundry in the dryer...let us go out for an ice-cream cone." 

"YAY! Mommy, when I see the blinking stars at night it is Abi and Ronove and the rest of the soliders."

She put her hands on his shoulders. "Yes. And the brightest stars are Qemuel and Sitri...it is everyone's job to create one nation, one Satanic world. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I can't wait to be a solider like my brothers." The statement broke Ravender's heart. She hoped that this war would be over before Sorath ever had to even be considered for battle. 

"I see," she tried her best to smile, "Come on....."

Ravender tried her best to finish her mocha crunch cone, but it wound up in the trash bin. After all she had clothes to get out of the dryer. She didn't know if she was lucky or blessed that Sorath saw one of his friends and his mother Veronica said she could stay over her house for the afternoon. Damien agreed that  _ his _ children should be allowed to be children. What a far cry from she was one and he would have drowned her in the River Styx if he could have.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw Batibat standing on her front porch. She was a stunning creature with long dark hair and green eyes, only taking the traditional form of an obese woman when absolutely necessary. 

"Hello, Batibat."  

She hugged her. Were her boys home?

"Hello, Ms. Thorn."

"What brings you by?"

"Just passing through, but I wanted to say hello and we can all -- especially us female demons, we know that you are sad. We all can sense it."

"I try to keep my head up above water with Sorath and all, but it's still so difficult. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea or coffee before you have to go back?"

"I'm sorry that I cannot stay. I have to get to what was formerly Asia, it's time to put some people to sleep in the forrest."

"Okay, well you have a job to do and I do support all of you. Have you seen Abigor or Ronove lately? I can't bear to watch it the SHW on television...I just can't."

"Ms. Thorn, be PROUD of them! Last time I saw Abigor he was leading thousands to their deaths and Ronove, our little firecracker, he keeps everyone's morale up, but sometimes I think he takes his job more seriously than Abigor..don't tell anyone," Batibat smiled, "But no one can start a fire as well as Ronove can. I must be going now, Ms. Thorn, you take care."

"I am  **_PROUD_ ** of all you children...Hail Satan."

"Hail Satan and his glorious son, Damien."

Ravender didn't have enough time to raise her hand to wave goodbye, within a flash she was gone.

"Well so much for adult company," Ravender opened he door. She heard the dryer timer go off, "Time to go back to the mundane."

"I think the clothes can wait." 

"Father....is that you? Is that really you?  Or am I finally snapping?"

"Yes my child, it is really me."

Ravender ran over to her father who was standing in the living room and embraced him tightly. "Oh, I have missed you so much."

Damien pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

Ravender never wanted those kisses to end. He was almost, dare she think it,  _ gentle.  _

"I missed you as well."

"You look gorgeous." He must have arrived when she went out for ice-cream with Sorath, he was showered and freshly dressed. 

"Thank you and let me take a good look at you. You are beautiful."

She blushed. "Did you send Batibat to check up on me?"

"Yes, I did."

"I suppose you know that Sorath is with Veronica and her son."

"Ravender, darling, who do you think orchestrates these things?"

"You and grandfather."

"Well then..."

"Father, I thought you'd never ask...it's been a while since we made love."

Damien smiled as he picked up Ravender and placed her over his shoulder. "Yes, my sweet, it has been far too long. To the bedroom...."

* * *

 

**Undisclosed time later**

**Undisclosed** **location**

He landed on his feet when he saw a friendly face by the campfire. Too bad. He wanted to show off, yet, he knew there could be no romantic entanglements. Aguares was beautiful. All of the demons were beautiful for they were in Satan's image. She had fair skin, was blonde, with white wings. She undid the cap and took a swig from her metal canteen.

"Hello, Aguares."

"Hello, Ronove. What are you doing here?"

"I need a place to rest for a bit. May I join you?"

"Of course."

Ronove got along well with Aguares, they were almost similar in their friendly and outgoing approach. 

Ronove sat down on the ground and unpacked his canteen. "Was that earthquake your doing?"

"Which one?" She laughed.

"Just now...not far from here..."

"Yep...all fucking me," She opened up the pocket on her pants, "Time for my snack ration...."

"Me too...I wish I had some marshmallows...."

"You just want to do your little trick." She winked. 

"I'd like to think we can use our powers for folly too."

"Agreed."

Ronove heard rustling in the bushes.

"We aren't alone...ssh..." He put his hand over the fire to extinguish it.

An important text was coming in. Aguares took out her utility cellphone out of the other pocket as Ronove did the same.

**Command Center**

**Alert! Per Damien Thorn's instructions:**

**Ronove and Aguares:**

**STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING!**

**777 is in the area....KILL HER IMMEDIATELY!**

**\- Regardless of condition, Leave the body alone and flee once done to resume your normal duties.**

Ronove couldn't believe the utter stupidity and how this bitch survived the Satanic Holy War that long. But then again Sister Greta Fraueva was a rogue nun. She had been a bother to Damien Thorn from his college days. It was only due to her male superiors threatening to banish her from the church and due to her being needed to help the refugees in a country that Ronove did not care about.

She had an alter with a crucifix attached in the middle of this wooded area. The fact that she had survived this long had to be a gift for Ronove and Aguares to do the deed. It wasn't just the killing of a populace that wouldn't accept Satan and Damien, there were these others on Damien's personal list of foes. 

"Father has wanted this done for a very long time."   Ronove whispered. Glad that he had this responsibility and not Abigor. 

"How about the stop and burn?" Aguares suggested.

Ronove held out his hand for Aguares to take as they gently flowed above the ground to not make any footsteps. "Sounds like a plan -- in fact, I have an idea...follow me..." 

**...To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that it's canon shades of Glen Mazzara's Damien will be popping up in all of my Damien/Omen stories.


End file.
